Blog użytkownika:Dabipl/Wywiad: Joel
500px Z EuroSongs związany jest od 6 lat. Czynnie angażuje się w życie Konkursu, jako Admin i prowadzący notowania TOP15. Prywatnie - student skandynawistyki na Uniwersytecie Gdańskim. Kochani, przedstawiam Wam Joel'a. Mija 6 lat od Twojego debiutu. Jak wspominasz pierwsze dni na forum EuroSongs? Trzeba dodać - oficjalnego debiutu! Wcześniej parokrotnie pojawiałem się w Konkursie pod fałszywymi kontami. To były czasy, kiedy istniał jeszcze Eurofestival i EuroSongs miało z nim wielką dramę. Z obecnego punktu widzenia, te wojenki wydają mi się całkiem zabawne. Byliśmy młodsi i głupsi. A co do 10 lutego - to był czysty spontan, zgłosiłem się z ciekawości. Na początku wydawało mi się, że nie jestem zbyt mile widziany, ale w miarę upływu czasu, szybko się tu zaklimatyzowałem. Z początków EuroSongs najmocniej zapamiętałem galę 69. edycji. Wszedłem w połowie wyników i wszyscy mi piszą "Joel, wygrywasz!". To było dla mnie spore zaskoczenie i radość zarazem. I chyba to był moment, w którym uznałem, że EuroSongs jednak jest miejscem, w którym chcę zostać, a teraz mówią do mnie "Panie Adminie". Do czasów sprzed swojego oficjalnego debiutu wolisz się nie przyznawać? Na Twojej wiki brakuje tych informacji. Dokładnie. To były tzw. "szpiegowskie" konta, nie udział na poważnie. Skoro już o tym mówimy, to moje pierwsze konto to było SinusAnus. Wziąłem wtedy udział w 38. edycji. Nie wiedziałem o tym. A skąd wrażenie, że byłeś niemile widziany na forum? Dołączyłem do Konkursu krótko po upadku EF. Pamiętam, że parę lat później Dżek przyznał mi się, że mocno się obawiał nalotu "EFowców" (cokolwiek to znaczy). Żeby nie było - czasy Eurofestivalu wspominam bardzo miło i w sporej mierze mój gust muzyczny w tym czasie się ukształtował. Podczas debiutu nie udało Ci się wyjść z półfinału, ale już dziesięć edycji później sięgnąłeś po złoto. Które ze swoich wyborów darzysz największym sentymentem? No z pewnością "Cold in May" jest jednym z nich - po pasmach porażek, czytając komentarze na temat mojego wyboru, myślałem sobie "wow, w końcu trafiłem w ich gust". Drugim z nich jest "Real" od Years & Years. Wtedy jeszcze kompletne "nołnejmy". Komentarze były raczej negatywne, tym większe moje zaskoczenie było, gdy wylądowali w top5. Zresztą potem udało mi się z nimi wygrać Konkurs. A teraz? Rozpoznawalni na całym świecie i miliony wyświetleń na youtube. Jestem dumny z tego odkrycia. Jak Kowal z Adele. Albo Majzon z Hozierem. Chociaż to już kontrowersyjna kwestia. Dlaczego? Bo pamiętam, że wtedy "podwędził" ten utwór Abzelowi. Zresztą, wielokrotnie był oskarżany o podprowadzanie innym piosenek i dawanie pod "publiczkę". Mniej lub bardziej słusznie. Ale wracając do pytania. Miło wspominam też "In the Air" duetu Duke B i Lauren Amaris. Teraz ta piosenka mnie trochę śmieszy swoimi wstawkami godnymi klubu w Nowogrodzie. Ale jak na tamte czasy taki utwór z Macedonii, to było coś. Czasem wracam do niego i uśmiecham się pod nosem. A najbardziej znienawidzona piosenka z całego EuroSongs? Parę takich utworów było. Na pewno jednym z nich jest "Nobody Knows" Darina, ale to bardziej ze względu na to, że sporo świetnych piosenek odpadło wtedy w półfinale (w tym moja), a ten szrot przeszedł dalej, w dodatku manager tego państwa był bystry, jak woda w klozecie, co tylko potęgowało moją niechęć. Gdybym miał wybrać zwycięzcę EuroSongs, którego nie znoszę, to - sorry Jax - Animal Jazz. Ich "Loż" jest dla mnie asłuchalne, spazmatyczne, przekrzyczane, wymęczone i nadal nie kumam jak to wygrało. Nie wiem, czy za mojej kadencji był gorszy zwycięzca. Mimo to bardzo cenię wybory Rafała. Szkoda, że już go nie ma w EuroSongs. Też mi go brakuje. Czekam cały czas na jego powrót. Z tego co mi wiadomo - już nie wróci. Przez polski internet przewinęło się mnóstwo konkursów, bazujących na formacie Eurowizji. Duża część z nich zniknęła z sieci. W czym tkwi fenomen EuroSongs? Sekret tkwi chyba w uporze. Już parę razy w EuroSongs był okres, gdy liczba uczestników oscylowała wokół 15, a Konkurs był na skraju upadku. Jednak nikomu nie przeszło przez myśl, by rzucić to wszystko w cholerę. Tylko ciągnęło się to dalej. I ciągnie się od 8 lat. Fajne jest też to, że Konkurs dostosowuje się do obecnych trendów w sieci. Fora znacznie tracą na popularności na rzecz grup na facebooku. Jacek podjął dobrą decyzję o przeniesieniu Konkursu na facebooka. Przyznaję, że byłem bardzo sceptyczne nastawiony do tego pomysłu. Wcześniej mogłeś zasłonić się nickiem, a teraz jeden klik w profil i wszyscy wiedzą o Tobie wszystko. Uważam jednak, że to był strzał w dziesiątkę. Pamiętam też, że większość konkursów obecnych wtedy w internecie bazowała na eurowizyjnych gwiazdeczkach i hitach z radia eska. Takie konkursy wg mnie mijają się z celem. Jaki jest sens brania udziału w konkursie, w którym znasz 95% piosenek i nie znajdujesz niczego nowego dla siebie? Dlatego większość z nich skończyła tak jak skończyła. EuroSongs było wtedy swego rodzaju "trendsetterem", czyli Konkursem, z którego różne ameby podbierały piosenki do innych konkursów, żeby być wysoko i połechtać ego. To teraz trochę prywaty - co powinniśmy wiedzieć o Tobie? O Wojtku, nie o Joelu. Czym się interesujesz, jakim człowiekiem jesteś? To z takich basic rzeczy: mam rocznikowo 22 lata, pochodzę z Kolna, ale od ponad 2 lat mieszkam w Gdańsku. Studiuję obecnie skandynawistykę na tutejszym uniwersytecie, ze specjalnością "język, kultura i gospodarka Finlandii". Dorabiam też sobie w jednej z galerii (nie, nie jestem galerianką). W wolnym czasie nałogowo oglądam różne pierdoły na yt, a także udaję, że jestem zawodowym grafikiem komputerowym i tworzę jakieś bohomazy w Gimpie. Skąd u Ciebie fascynacja Finlandią? Tak na dobrą sprawę ta Finlandia to przypadek. Planowałem iść na szwedzki, a fiński to było koło awaryjne. Ale szczerze mówiąc, nie żałuję. Interesujący kraj, choć trudny język. No i znakomici ludzie na roku! Niesamowite, bo różnimy się tak mocno, jak tylko się da. Co dalej? Jakie masz plany na siebie po studiach? Plany są dwa, a raczej ich zarysy. Zastanawiam się nad "tłumaczeniówką" literacką. Literatura fińska jest w Polsce nadal niszowa, a w kolejce czeka sporo dzieł do przełożenia. Możliwe, że pójdę też w kierunku księgowości, bo lubię się babrać w cyferkach. Jeszcze 3,5 roku studiów przede mną, więc pewnie zdążę zmienić zdanie 15 razy. Myślałem, że jednak ta Skandynawia Cię pociągnie. Prawda jest taka, że Finlandia to dość jednolity narodowościowo kraj i podobno dość niechętnie zatrudnia się tam obcokrajowców. Nie wiedziałem. Jakoś nigdy nie interesowałem się Finlandią. A warto! Mają ciekawą historię. W 2017 była obchodzona 100. rocznica niepodległości. Wcześniej Finowie w ogóle nie mieli swojego państwa. Istnieje też coś takiego jak "sisu", czyli zbiór cech, które powinny charakteryzować stuprocentowego Fina. Waleczność, upartość, ale też opanowanie. Umiejętność radzenia sobie w trudnych warunkach. Finowie to również ogromni patrioci. Z tym że ten patriotyzm wygląda trochę inaczej niż w Polsce, nie jest taki fanatyczny. No i Finowie mają najlepsze karaoke! Ogólnie są mocno rozśpiewani. Bywa, że nawet na spotkaniach biznesowych wszyscy nagle wyciągają śpiewniki i zaczynają śpiewać. O, to bym się odnalazł! No ja lubię śpiewać, ale nie potrafię zupełnie. Przejdźmy do tematyki eurowizyjnej. Jak długo interesujesz się Konkursem, co sprawia, że każdego roku zasiadasz przed telewizorem, żeby oglądać zmagania randomowych gwiazd z całej Europy? Pierwsza Eurowizja, jaką pamiętam to 2003 rok. Byłem mały i w sumie to nie wiedziałem, o co w tym biega, ale było Ich Troje. Wtedy jeszcze na topie, a "Keine Grenzen" to zdecydowanie evergreen. Mamy 2018 a nadal wywołuje we mnie jakieś emocje. Tak na poważnie zacząłem się wkręcać w konkurs w 2006, a całkowicie wpadłem po uszy w 2010, po wygranej Leny. Zresztą 2010 to jeden z moich ulubionych muzycznie roczników. Podobnie jak 2013. Bo z niego pochodzi moja ulubiona piosenka eurowizyjna - "I Feed You My Love" Margaret Berger. Jedna z niewielu piosenek Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji, które słucham do dziś. Pod względem organizacji ciężko chyba przebić 2014. Świetnie wyglądająca w TV scena i naturalnie zabawni prowadzący. A dlaczego Eurowizja? Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem co przyciągnęło mnie do tego widowiska. Może show? Może. I rywalizacja. Co sądzisz o uczestnikach tegorocznych Krajowych Eliminacji? Stawka wydaje mi się ciekawa. Nie ma oczywistego faworyta. Śmieszy mnie dramatyzowanie niektórych fanów, że poziom jest niski. No ale halo! Nie znamy połowy stawki! A artykuły w polskich mediach od wielu lat są mocno tendencyjne. Wciąż te same frazesy typu "Eurowizja to kicz". Może nie są to wielkie gwiazdy. Ale czy muszą nimi być? Blanche gwiazdą bynajmniej nie jest, a udało jej się zdobyć 4. miejsce dobrą piosenką. Cieszy fakt, że są małe szanse na balladę z Polski. Czego byś sobie życzył z okazji 6 rocznicy udziału w EuroSongs? Sprawniejszego adminowania, jak najwięcej świetnych utworów w konkursie (ostatnio z tym krucho niestety), no i żeby nadal mi się chciało w to bawić. Oby się spełniło! Wojtku, bardzo, bardzo Ci dziękuję za poświęcony czas. Ja również dziękuję! Miło się kontemplowało. thumb|center|500 px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach